


Billy Goat Gruff

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chinese New Year, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark made a mistake a few years ago.  Lex asks him to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy Goat Gruff

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for the [Clexmas Valentine's Day True Love Fest](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/106786.html).
> 
> Prompt: Astrological

"A goat?" Clark couldn't figure out how that was supposed to be dangerous.

"Stop thinking cute little petting zoo goat, and think Billy Goat Gruff instead," Lex patiently explained. "And besides... don't you remember _last_ year?"

Clark grimaced. Okay, so he'd thought the horse wasn't going to be that big of a deal either. Turned out, quite a bit of a big deal, that just kept going no matter what he tried to stop it.

"And the year before that...?"

"Snakes are icky!" Clark shuddered.

"Snakes represent flexibility! Now you should really show some of your own and _apologize_ to the nice Chinese Goddess."

It wasn't like he'd _meant_ to insult the snake... it had just come out. "I tried!"

Lex rolled his eyes. "Here." He handed Clark two boxes wrapped in red and gold respectively. 

"What are those?" Clark eyed them suspiciously. 

"Hand-picked oranges and apples from your parents' farm. All in good condition. Now, take them to that nice Chinese Goddess and stop these annual manifestations from tearing up our town!"

With a sigh, Clark flew out the window with the boxes, carrying them carefully. He had to admit, he really wasn't looking forward to the monkey the next year.


End file.
